


Give Me Something I Can Keep

by Ukthxbye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual Sex, Desk Sex, Drinking, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, Neck Kissing, New Year's Eve, Office Sex, Oral Sex, POV Molly Hooper, POV Multiple, POV Sherlock Holmes, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlolly-Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Molly and Sherlock need to talk about what happened New Year's eve, but it doesn't end with talking.





	Give Me Something I Can Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



 

Sherlock stood stiff still at Molly's elbow, peering over her arm at the latest case laid out on the slab. Her movements fluid and deliberate as she exposed the wound area for his view.

 

She leaned over, pointing, "This is where the needle entered. Near the damage. Normally not fatal, such a cut, but the poison ensured the heart attack from blood loss."

 

"Well, that is a case... solved," he grinned quickly at her while his fingers tapped a rapid message on his mobile she assumed he was sending to Greg. He moved his stare to the device and with a pause, a glance and a soft buzz, he dropped it back in his pocket. His arms wrapped around his chest but he realised what this telegraphed. In self frustration, he released them awkwardly to his sides and shoved his hands into his pockets.

 

Molly frowned to herself as she covered the body back up. The hairs on her neck rose in the increasing quiet between them.

 

"Was there... something else you needed?" she asked uncomfortably, glancing back as his eyes concentrated on her.

 

He stared, searching his mind for the signals to begin. The conversation danced around for over a month floated across his thoughts, jumbled words that refused to form into completion. She let him get away with casual avoidance. But he mulled every moment before that night and after.

 

She sensed where his thoughts wandered to, causing the faraway look he had. But she didn't know if this was the time or place. _No, I mean it was new years no need to bring it up,_  she thought to herself. It's been a month. It wasn't even a kiss. But it wasn't at her cheek. Something indeterminate and interloping in the cracks of their long and complicated friendship.

 

He played the moments back in his mind searching for any clue he missed.

 

**New Year's Eve a month ago**

 

"Almost midnight!" John shouted to Sherlock, a look of knowing passing between the two. John stared for a moment before his date crashed into his side playfully.

 

"Dance floor, John Watson," she grinned slurring her words happily. John grabbed her waist to steady her and with a wink, lead her away to the dance floor as she requested.

 

Sherlock kept near a table close to the door of the club. Despite an outrageous door fee, everyone in the group decided this is where the New Year would find them. He could escape if he so desired. But that desire never fully manifested and his feet stayed planted. Greg took missing soon as they entered the club, and Sherlock could only presume he found a date here. John's date, Samantha, agreed with Sherlock about the fee but her concerns soon forgotten with enough vodka and dancing.

 

But Molly…

 

He didn't intend this as a date. But everyone paired off, and he knew the ramifications of such. And the expectations of a New Year's date. Why it made his mouth go dry more concerning as he deliberated the predicament.

 

 _You've kissed her cheek before. Third time's a charm... No._ Why did that phrase come to him? Shaking it off, he cemented his plan as she approached his side with two glasses of cheap champagne.

 

He nodded as he took the glass, lifting it to what little light available to inspect it.

 

"It's not tequila with a worm, Sherlock."

 

Eyebrow cocked, eyes steady on the bubbles, he sighed  "That's mezcal to be precise. Just checking for the--"

 

"Nucleation causing effervescence?" She smiled up at him with wide-open eyes. He turned his own to hers in surprise, lowering the glass slowly.  She giggled, shaking her head, leaning against his table. "It's cheap, included in the door price and these glasses are plastic. Just drink it before the bubbles go away, it tastes better that way."

 

With that she tipped the glass up, draining half in two gulps. He watched her in slow motion, his mind focusing on her lips, lipstick staining the edge of the plastic. Her slender throat exposed, but he blinked those thoughts away as he gulped from his own glass.

 

 _If she drinks enough, then perhaps she will forget about a midnight kiss. Wait... this isn't a date._ It was a risk though. Risks and rewards but the former and the latter mingled into a single thought he wished to be an effect of the champagne. But he knew himself better than that. Something else tugged his mind.

 

"Sherlock...hello!" she waved her hand near his face, breaking his concentration. He blinked again.

 

"Did you just zone out thinking about a case or something?"

 

He blinked once more and drawled "Yes… something like that"

 

She bit her lip but her eyes showed pity. Her hand landed on his arm, fingers lightly wrapped around as she sighed, "Can you ever let things just go, just enjoy the moment?"

 

He perceived his heart jump in his chest at her touch and nearness. But his words did not fail him even if his physical body reacted against his wishes.

 

He smiled slightly, "On the contrary, I would argue I'm more aware of every moment and movement in this room than anyone else. My mind rescues me sometimes by _zoning out_ as you called."

 

She dropped her hand and looked away into the space of the club absently. He studied her hesitant sip of her drink.

-:-

Two glasses in for him. She toward her third. The lights blinded, strobes making the room like images in a camera, stop motion animation in primary blues, reds, greens and white. His heart pumped harder as he watched seconds tick off a clock.

 

"Molly I'm not sure if…" he whispered

 

But she shook her head because the countdown started. She couldn't hear him.

 

And as "Happy new year" rang out unevenly across the crowded room, she turned her chin, looking up at him. Before the words would leave her lips, his own found the edge and stopped them. He missed her cheek and realised too late. His lips caressed the corner of her mouth softly. And he pulled back just as fast as he sensed her shift and then his eyes found hers. In that moment, a shade of confusion cast over her eyes and into her agape mouth. He dropped his eyes to her mouth to avoid her stare, but they only urged thoughts he could not fathom with any clarity. The images ran away as John and his date appeared and Molly glanced with a crooked smile at them. Her hand, he now felt it on his arm, how had he misplaced it? It felt light and disengaged as she did. He moved enough to sense it drop away as John's date hugged Molly.

 

He missed his place by that table. And the outside air. Any air if he was honest. He needed oxygen but his lungs refused to fill. He pivoted past his friends with a nod and followed the reign of his feet outward and down the street. His lips tingle like fire and he hoped it was from the bite of the wind as he shoved his hand deep into his coat pockets.

 

**St. Barts**

 

"So why didn't you ever say anything?"

 

She shrugged a shoulder as she walked by him headed toward the sink,  "I thought you regretted it, so I gave you some space."

 

Her throat caught at the last words and she swallowed hard. He heard the catch, matching her gulp with his own.

 

They both realised the next steps, the next way the conversation could go. Sherlock knew risks and rewards. _Honesty,_ he reminded himself. _She always knows anyway._

 

"I believe that we have to share the title of idiot you've been throwing at me recently." He broke the silence after the sink water stopped and she stood.

 

She squinted her eyes. "What are you---"

 

"I am an idiot truly but you must have known you could broach the subject. That eventually we would have to. You have been correct in your assessment. But I must ask, I must know. Did you expect anything that evening? Or--"

 

"No, I... no."

 

"Be honest."

 

"Look, maybe I hoped or God…" She rubbed her forehead as she leaned down on an empty table "This is not an easy conversation and I am not sure where it's even going."

 

"Everything we contemplate on a razor's edge now. But I cannot delete this from my mind. I cannot find a reason to; I have sought them out," he murmured with a furrowed brow.

 

She laughed sadly, shaking her head as she bit her bottom lip. He studied her teeth grazing it slowly and when she looked back her thoughts became more confused, knowing exactly where his eyes were.

 

"You kissed me... sort of. So really, what do you want me to do about it?"

 

"I do regret it--"

 

"Then forget it, please, God. Look, just..." Her chest hurt and she knew it wouldn't be long until that ache worked it way up and the last thing she wanted was tears in front of him. The door meant he wouldn't see them and she shot her eyes to it.

 

"Please!" he shouted and reached out, grabbing her arm before he realised the potential consequences of such an action.

 

Her eyes jumped to his, anger growing in the back of her mind. "Sherlock let me--"

 

"Listen to me," he demanded, lowering his voice.

 

"Why should I? It was New Year's. It's what you do then. Don't make this anything--" she shook her head, attempting weakly to tug her arm from his grip. His touch overwhelming at the moment and her resolve weakened.

 

"Will you let me finish a bloody thought or are you frightened by what I may say?" His tone softened with the last words, low and they resonate through the charged air.

 

She looked down at his hand, cognisant that in her pulling away his fingers slipped to her wrist. Her pulse betrayed her along with her eyes when she turned them back to his.

 

He shifted closer to her. "Molly, I'm sorry…"

 

She opened her mouth but his other hand wrapped under her jaw and with his thumb pressed her lips closed. She sucked in a shallow breath as he caressed across them. He calculated the risk and reward once more.

 

Her eyes wide as he pulled her tight to him, his lips crashing into hers. Nothing slow or timid in this moment and both forgot to breathe for too long. They gasp and separated by mere millimetres.

 

"I regret I didn't do this," he whispered into her lips, urging with his bottom lip to continue the kiss. The adrenal surge like chasing a deduction, baser instincts firing every nerve, and he wanted more. Miscalculations of the feeling before made him run, he surmised. Now he anchored to the spot.

 

"What is this, Sherlock?" she spoke into his lips, desperation colouring the edge of the words. Her mind perceived an illusion. Surely she was dreaming as she had done before. But all her senses aware, his nearness devastating every wall she built.

 

"Just keep kissing me, and we'll find out" he commanded, and she answered taking his lips with hers.

 

Lost but for a moment, her better judgement jumped to her rescue in her mind and she pushed him away.

 

"Sherlock this is wonderful just I…" she panted as he kissed down her jaw.

 

Pulling his head back, he sought her eyes with his. "There is no maybe, you give a maybe and I leave you alone. Yes or no."

 

He searched her face for understanding. " Years of ache, slow and patient. My patient Molly, what is your choice? It is yours to make."

 

His eyes open and honest, she knew he wanted her even if he might regret it later. His voice like warm tea soothing and invigorating in the same instant.

 

Images of making love to Sherlock filled her mind before in many forms and kinds. But reality stood before her and she knew consequences played their part.

 

"If we... it changes," she stammered.

 

"I know... I was hoping it would." He smiled softly.

 

She laughed nervously,  "We've only just kissed."

 

"Everyone should start there and move on swiftly to more I believe. Foolishly I have wasted much of our time."

 

She bit her bottom lip. Her mind feared for the other shoe to drop but she could not construe him using this for any other purpose than what he proposed. And a growing fire in her stomach knotted at the thought. She needed to keep her wits, but she's finding it impossible at this point.

 

His face turned grave as he leaned back to study hers. "No maybes.  I am certain now. If that promise helps, I suggest we find somewhere secluded," he murmured as he leaned down at her ear, grazing her earlobe with his teeth, producing the tiniest of moans he grinned devilishly at.

 

"My office has no windows, and it locks" She shocked herself with her words and his small sly smirk caused her shiver.

 

His hand slipped to her hip, untucking the edge of her shirt finding bare skin caressing goosebumps to the surface. It was no act for once, nor a restriction of himself. Every emotion flipped to the one he now understood with precision. This woman deserved her rewards, and he desired to supply them in plenty. They could work out the rest after he knew. Sliding his thumb just under the band of her trousers, he traced the line of her knickers and she gripped his arms tighter

 

"After you." He motioned to the door with his head.

 

As they walked down the hall quickly, her mind raced through all the possibilities. The stakes so high that logic told her to stop the madness. But the hyperawareness of his form beside her, the culmination of years of want relentlessly pushed her forward, as did the urgent hand on her back. She fantasised about this very moment but when he stepped into the office and she followed, the clicking of the lock woke her up. She backed up against her desk and sat. Her white knuckle grip on its edge betraying her attempts to keep a steady face.

 

He rushed forward, shrugging off his coat to the floor as his darkened eyes met hers. But she dropped her gaze, shrinking into herself.

 

He paused his fervour resting a gentle hand on her knee as he tipped her head back up to make her stare at him. He whispered, "I'm serious about the maybe. I don't want to ruin this, to--"

 

She cut him off, needing to explain. "There never was a  _maybe._ Ever. I'm just—"

 

She scrunched up her face in frustration, "I'm just in shock and scared to be honest. God what is wrong with me. I am not a virgin and you are-aren't—"

 

"No, I am not."

 

"It's real now. And I'm... nervous I guess?" she laid a timid hand on his chest. " God this is not sexy in the least, is it?"

 

But his eyes stayed soft and darkened. The desire remained unchanged, and a tingle ran down her spine.

 

"Molly, it's not a dream and I will not pinch you to prove it," he smiled. "But here's something else to prove it to us both."

 

He tenderly brushed his lips across her but then insistently pushed her head up and to the side, lowering his teeth to the edge of her ear and then along her neck, grazing it achingingly slow. She whimpered as his teeth gripped near her collarbone so near painful that she cried out "Sher—!"He stopped her calling out clapping his hand over her mouth. Her breath caressed his hand as she looked down at it and back at him with wide eyes.

 

"As much as I want you to scream my name, that must occur later. Discretion is paramount for now." He licked his lips, and she nodded as he released her.  

 

The corner of her lips curled as she slipped off her lab coat. "Big talk for a man who came into my office with me and locked the door. We could wait, my place or yours, later?"

 

"What's the fun in that? Must live in the moment after all, right?" he grinned as he slipped off his suit jacket. He noted her eyes, watching as he tossed it in a nearby chair, her eyes glazing as it travelled to a previous thought.

 

He wasn't incorrect that she tallied how fantasy and reality differed.

 

"This is one of your fantasies; don't be coy. It's one of mine as well," he drawled, lazily beginning work on the buttons of her blouse as her jaw dropped "Don't look so shocked. Question is if the desires and actions match... so let's go ahead and see them to their fruition."

 

The experiment he proposed too enticing to forgo. As he finished the last button, she started on his, so tight the top ones practically popped in her fingers. His hands grabbed her knees, parting her legs running his palms up her thighs, thumbs digging deliciously into her inner thighs. She pulled off her own shirt and in the process her bra. His restrained grunt informed her that despite previous statements about the size of her breasts, he was indeed a man and liked them, anyway.

 

She scraped her fingernails across his scalp, delighting in the curls as he lowered his lips to her breast, teasing the nipples with his tongue and back up to her neck. Shoving his shirt off his shoulders, he helped pull it the rest of the way off and tossed it aside.

 

He needed her closer, and he slipped his hand under her backside, lifting her to him. She clung to his neck pressing their chest together as their mouths found each other. Teeth and tongue informed urgency.

 

"Tell me, how have I taken you before in your mind?" He released her lips and leaned down to her ear, voice low and breathless, "When you touched yourself at the thought of me, were we on the desk or on the floor?"

 

She shuddered as he trailed kisses down her neck, only answering in a sigh overwhelmed by the prospect. He turned her head to the other side, caressing her ear with his lips as he spoke "I'll repeat the question. Where have I made love to you here? Tell me, my Molly."

 

"Desk," she squeaked out as he nibbled on her neck. "But--"

 

He cut her off her words, possessing her lips once more, moving her arms from his neck to his back as he pushed her backward against the desk. She thanked her luck she just cleaned it yesterday and only had one small stack of folders on it. He gripped her bum tightly for a moment and deftly undid her trousers, pulling them down knickers and all. His nose nuzzled her lower stomach, making it leap in anticipation. If she hadn't been wet before, the mere mention of him taking her on the desk like she imagined so many times before did it.

 

He could feel the heat and smell the sweetness of her arousal. Now to taste as he kissed her near her clit and then slide his tongue on it and down and up before caressing it with his lips. She cried out, biting her cheeks and tongue, pulling his hair as she gripped it to steady herself. She moved her hips up to meet his movements as he licked up and down the full length of her slit, teasing with his thumb at the opening.

 

Everything built fast, but he refused to hurry. He relished her ache and increasing wetness only made him harder. She pulled his head back not wanting to come yet and whimpered.

  
"Sherlock...please, now."

 

With that he started at his belt and she reached out, working the zipper and button before he could. He slipped off the trousers and shoes with all quickness. Both nude they clung to each other, kissing sloppy and frantic as he lifted her by her bum and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He checked the desk and softly laid her down on top.

 

"I'm sorry this will be not as comfortable as---" he grunted, but she grabbed his arse and tugged him close to her in between her thighs.

 

"I don't care...just inside me now please," she gulped, holding his stare as he lowered himself into her.

 

They both bucked a little at the sudden sensation. Fantasy now reality as he leaned on one arm, peppering her breasts with nips and kisses. Her legs pulled him deep into her and he stifled a moan.

  
"OH God," she whispered, his full length pushing and finding the right spot as his thumb rubbed her clit.

  
"Molly, I—"

  
"Shut up and just fuck me," she grunted.

 

Her legs squeezed together still, every muscle urging him his cock on. Her own climax reaching another height, she arched her hips, and he sped up his actions.

 

Her scream caught her throat as she came around him and he climaxed with two thrusts gritting his teeth as everything went white for a minute.

 

He collapsed on her a moment burying his head in her neck as he slipped out.

 

"Oh my beautiful Molly, what have you done to me? He spoke into her lips as she sought them again. "My time is forfeit now. It belongs to you and fulfilling every desire."

 

She hates herself for it as small tears crawled at the edge of her eyes. She pulled his face where she could look in his eyes, holding his jaw, tenderly, knowing the words must be said even at great risk. "Sherlock, I love you." She said it. This time with him with his lips so close.

 

"My Molly, I love you." He pushed back a stray hair from her face. "But--"

 

Her heart stopped but found relief at his next words.

 

"Somehow we have to go back to work," he sighed, "unless you perhaps can find a reason to go home sick."

 

She grinned, sitting up as he stood up. "I realise my bed really is calling me. Plus, I think you ruined my knickers for the day, anyway."

 

He smirked happily at the thought, helping her to wobbly feet and into his arms, kissing her forehead. "Let's go ruin some sheets as well."  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mouse9
> 
> tumblr ask prompt from afteriwake
> 
> title is a line from song called Honey by TRACE


End file.
